LIHB/Walkthrough
This mission can only be entered by going to the Volcano and talking to Elder Furi. Cap'n Buck has mysteriously vanished. Elder Furi was informed of Buck's disappearance by one of Buck's riddle notes. Elder Furi found it when he was sunbathing on Bleurgh Beach. Elder Furi hands over the note. It contains a Gold coin from Hong Bong. You figure the Ghost Pirates probably know where that place is and you're on your way. You board the Marooned Five's ship; the Gooey Galleon. Captain Codswallop greets you, asking why you're here. If you ask for wobble-ade, Codswallop tells you Handy Von Hookz drank them all. When asking to bring you to Hong Bong Island, he says they are glad to help, seeing how that place should be full of treasure. But as pirates, they want to plunder it, so you must proof they won't travel for nothing. Show him the Cold Coin from your inventory. (You can also show the note, there will be no difference.) Being easily convinced, the Ghost Pirates are ready to go. But Mavis, the ship's Unicorn, isn’t feeling it. The Ghost Pirates never clean her and she feels terrible. What will the other boats think? *First she asks to remove the seaweed. You can do this by simply clicking on it. It's a total of six bits. *Secondly she needs a good scrub. The deck has a mop and bucket . Just drag the item from your inventory over to her and she’s spick-and-span. *Not quite! That Girly Galleon needs to be prettied up. You need to find her make-up. Those scallywags up in the Crows Nest are playing with it apparently. Go up there. Not sure if you're interupting one of McScruff's pranks or something else, but your monster is clueless. McScruff won’t just give the make-up to you; he needs something in return. He happens to be hungry and seeks a salty sea snack. The seaweed you picked up from Mavis happens to be just that. Give it to him, receive the make-up, get out of there. *Apply the make-up on Mavis by dragging the item towards her. Look good, feel good. Let’s go to Hong Bong. Finally, You've arrived at Hong Bong island. The Ghost pirates excitedly leave you behind because they need their wobble-ade, much to the annoyance of Mavis, as they do that every time they dock. There is a shopkeeper, called Wobblesan. You can ask him various questions: *You: "Where is everyone?" "Everyone is celebrating Hong Bong New Year down town!" *You: "I want to buy some of your goods!" "Delightful! but we only accept gold coins traveler. Present me with some Gold Coins." *You: "Do you know anything about a mysterious clue?" "Ah a mysterious clue you seek? I cannot help unless I see such clue. You may find this clue somewhere '''welcoming'."'' He refers to the welcome sign. There happens to be another clue sticked onto it! Show it to Wobblesan. "Ah! You have the clue! The one eyed purple one, told me to give you this should I be presented with such a clue. Wobblesan hands you the final clue. The back of all the clues together form another message. Drag the three pieces together." You get a strange note that shows you different coloured lantern in some kind of order. You can ask Wobblesan about this. He tells you every lantern has a switch. You must turn them on in the right order. *The switch for the yellow lantern is on the "left" of Wobblesan’s shop, right above a butterflied bottle. *The swith for the red lantern is on the docks, below the screen, under the welcome sign. *The switch for the blue lantern is on the "right" side of Wobblesan’s shop. The butterflies fly away to reveal a bottle of...Buck? Buck got himself, his ship and some water in a tiny bottle somehow? What was Wobblesan's part in this? All these questions remain unanswered, just roll with it. You talk to tiny bottled Buck as he thanks the Moshi seas you came and explains he has a tiny problem. You happen to know a Zoshling that can help. You take Buck to the Zoshling ship deep with the jungle. First Officer Ooze has this Cosmic Goo at can enlarge objects, which you learned in Season 2: Mission 7: Masters of the Swooniverse. Ooze gladly hands over the Cosmic Goo and you drop it onto the bottle. Cap'n Buck and his ship, The Cloudy Clipper, turn back to their original size. In the midst of the jungle! Sure didn't think this one through. Now that he's stuck on dry land, his return to Port Street shall be delayed. But you did good, so he gives you the code: BUCKISBACK Epics Walkthrough *Up in the Crows Nest, in search of Mavis's make-up, there’s a cloud on the right with an EPIC sticking out of it. *When docked at Hong Bong island, there is a welcome sign. On top sits a bird in cage. Poke the bird and it barfs up an EPIC. *If you give the Golden Coin you still hold in you inventory to Wobblesan, he will sell you an EPIC. The entire list of all EPICs. Category:Walkthroughs